


A Bouquet For You

by mintblueroses



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Big angst, M/M, References to Suicide, help I don’t know why I wrote this, my mom beta read for me and shes horrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: Hinata is ready to tell Komaeda he loves him, even if it’s too late.





	A Bouquet For You

Hinata thought he was finally ready to do that. After everything, it was probably time. It was time to put his anxiety away and just do it.

Komaeda had been an enigma. He didn’t think he’d ever understand him. As soon as he entered his first class with the other boy, he had noticed that he wasn’t exactly popular, but he wasn’t expecting just how odd he was.

Despite all the warning signs, even being told by adults to stay away, he decided to try to make friends. Eventually, Hinata was able to deal with Komaeda’s eccentricities. Komaeda had even gotten a medication that seemed to help him think more like a “normal” kid.

As much as he might not want to admit it, he might have fallen in love. He enjoyed spending time with Komaeda more than anything. He had come to terms with the fact he wasn’t entirely straight a while ago, but he hadn’t been sure if he was ready to say anything yet.

Today was different. Komaeda probably wouldn’t mind no matter what, but Hinata wanted to dress up for tonight. He had a bouquet of flowers after spending hours researching which ones meant “I love you”. He was almost ready to do it.

“You seem nervous. I don’t know you’re actually ready to do this.” Kamukura commented without looking up from the book he probably wasn’t even interested in.

“If not now, then when?” Hinata asked his twin. “I don’t think I’ll have the nerve to do it tomorrow and I’m already dressed up.”

“Don’t strain yourself.” The tone was neutral, but the words seemed to show concern and that the emotionless boy cared.

Hinata opened and closed the door quietly. He was out of the house now, and he didn’t look back. He headed to his destination without hesitating.

As he walked, he thought of the boy he was going to see. How peaceful he had always felt around him. How close they had come to kissing before. How they held hands or rested against each other “platonically”. How certain he was the other returned his feelings.

Thoughts like this filled his head and it was almost too much for him. His footsteps slowed and became heavier. His mouth was dry and his eyes were wet. He used the hand he wasn’t holding the flowers in to wipe his tears.

He tried to straighten up and move faster. He was good at pretending things were fine, but it was difficult the closer he got to his destination.

There it was. Hinata placed the bouquet down. Now he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Why did Komaeda kill himself? Why couldn’t he say this in person? He’d have to do it anyway. “I love you.”


End file.
